The Other Choice
by kaleidoscopicepic
Summary: Neville is the chosen one. The story starts right after the prophecy was made. Obviously AU. My first fic, so please be nice and read!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Other Choice

Harry Potter FanFiction

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Disclaime**r: I am not JK Rowling, I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise, I only own the plot. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing FanFiction, I would be writing books.

**Summary**: Neville is the Chosen One; the first war is still raging. Obviously AU. My first fic, so please review!

* * *

Snape strode into the room. "My lord." He said bowing. 

"Severus, what have you found?"

"Much, my lord, much. At the Hog's Head Inn I overheard Dumbledore and a woman. The woman made a prophecy."

"The point, Severus."

"It included you."

"Many do. Tell all."

"Here is what she said. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.' After that, I was discovered, and was unable to hear anything more."

"Severus" the dark lord hissed. "Which families will bear in the next few weeks?"

"The Longbottoms and the Potters, my lord."

"Good. The Longbottoms it will be then."

* * *

Alice Longbottom's child was to be born in a few weeks. She was having trouble bending over and picking things up from the floor. Cooking was hard, but she was managing. She missed working at the Auror Department, but soon she would have a little baby to take care of and that would be enough work in itself. Frank would be home soon from the Ministry, and the Lily and James Potter would be coming over for dinner. Lily Potter's child would be born soon also. 

Unexpectedly, the fireplace turned green and Dumbledore spun out. He landed gracefully and dusted himself off. Alice motioned him toward the dining room, which wasn't quite as messy as the parlor.

"Dumbledore!" she exclaimed, "Won't you sit down?"

"How are you doing?"

"Oh!" said Alice, "Splendidly! We've decided to name it Neville if he's a boy or Vivienne if she's a girl. We don't know which the baby will be yet, the healers didn't tell us!"

"Really!" he said brightly. "Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing the child at Hogwarts soon enough!"

"Oh," Alice laughed, "It'll be a while yet!"

"As I'm sure you will have guessed, Alice, I didn't come just to chat. Sybil Trelawney and I met at the Hog's Head Inn last night about a new Divination teacher. As you might have known, Professor Laceweed has retired. While we were there, Trelawney made a prophecy." Dumbledore's tone became very grave and sincere. "It concerned a baby who would be born as the seventh month died."  
"Oh!" said Alice, clearly frightened. "Continue."

"This baby, whose parents were to have defied the Voldemort three times…"

At this (and the name) Alice gasped.

"…would be marked as Voldemort's equal, and would have a power that Voldemort knows not. Neither could live while the other survived, so one would have to kill the other."

Alice sat down hurriedly.

"The thing is," Dumbledore continued, "This could apply to either you and Frank, or James and Lily. Also, I am pretty sure that a spy of Voldemort's overheard this."

Alice looked stricken.

"He only heard the first part of the prophecy, but I am sure he informed the Dark Lord. I have decided that the best idea would be to put you both under the Fidelus charm. I will leave you to talk this over with Frank, when he returns and I hope to be informed of your choice of Secret Keeper soon." He turned to leave when Alice stopped him.

"Have you spoken to the Potters yet?"

"No, I have not. I was planning on doing so now."

"They may not be at home."

"Why ever not?"

"They will be coming to dinner here in five minutes. You may just want to stay?"

"Yes, I think I shall." He said, sitting down again. "Lemon drop?"

* * *

**A/N:** I would have written more, but I just HAD to end it there. Please read and review! Again, this is my first fic!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner With The Potters

The Other Choice

Harry Potter FanFiction

Chapter 2: Dinner with the Potters

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling, and I do not own any of the Harry Potter world. The only part of this story that is mine is the plot, not including the prophecy. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing FanFiction, I would be writing books!!

**Summary: **Neville is the Chosen One; the first war is still raging. Obviously AU. My first fic, so please review!!

**A/N: **Thanks loads and loads to my very first (and only) reviewer, Aimee K Norman!!! If anyone else is reading this story, please review!!

Alice declined the candy, and stood up quickly. Someone had just knocked. She stood on her tiptoes and peeked through the window.

"Who's there?" she asked

It was Lily and James; they had come a bit early so that Lily might help with the cooking.

James saw Dumbledore first. "Dumbledore! How good it is to see you!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Lily, "I'm so glad that you've come to dinner!"

"It is lovely to see both of you again and Alice too. Unfortunately, you all, as Order members, certainly know that not all visits are pleasant."

Lily's eyes widened and she abruptly sat down. James's grin faded and he sat down next to her. "Do tell, Dumbledore. We might as well get it over with." He said.

"Yes." Said Lily somberly.

"I've already told Alice the news, but she may want to sit down anyway."

"Oh! Yes!" said Alice and sat.

Dumbledore surveyed the quiet room, finally resting his eyes on James and Lily's faces. He began. "I was at the Hog's Head Inn yesterday, interviewing a candidate for our new Divination teacher. I was just leaving the room when she began to prophesize…"

Lily and James were immediately relieved that no one had died, but soon enough, their faces turned to slightly frightened expressions. When Dumbledore finished, James burst out: "So what are you going to do about it? We have _got_ to do something!"

Lily patted his leg, telling him to stay calm, and that Dumbledore would know what to do. As a matter or fact, he did.

He first offered them both lemon drops, of which Lily declined and James took two. "I was thinking of using the Fidelius charm."

"Who should we use as our Secret-Keeper?" Lily questioned James.

At the same time James looked about saying "Fidelius Charm? Secret-Keeper?"

"Oh, James!" cried Lily, "Why did I ever marry you?"

"Because I'm handsome and smart!" he answered. Lily sighed.

"Let's get back to work now everyone!" said Dumbledore. "James, the Fidelius charm is a complex spell that involves the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The secret is hidden inside the chosen person, called a Secret-Keeper, and only he (or she) can chose to divulge it. From both of your families, I would like to know your choice of secret keeper in the next few days. I would suggest myself, or a close friend. Of course, if it is not myself, I do not need to be informed of who it is! Now Alice, Lily, what have you two got planned for dinner?"

"Meatloaf." Said Alice

'Chicken." Said Lily in the same moment.

They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Well," said Dumbledore, still laughing, "You might want to figure that out _before _you serve it! James and I will play chess until Frank arrives, and then we will inform him of the news!"

The two pregnant women walked into the kitchen as the sounds of wizarding chess began to issue from the parlor.

"I hope Dumbledore beats James badly." Said Lily, "James needs to learn that even though he can beat me at chess, it doesn't mean he is the master of the world at it!"

"I'm sure." Said Alice, laughing. "So! What's for dinner?"

They both got down and rifled through the cupboards, finding the foods they had suggested at the same time and holding them up to each other, saying "I found it!"

They laughed, decided on Herb Chicken, and set about cooking.

From the next room came the sounds of James saying: "It's just luck, only luck that you're winning, Dumbledore!" and Dumbledore laughing.

**A/N: **Sorry that I misspelled Fidelius charm last chapter. Thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon I can now spell:-) Also thanks to JK Rowling for the description of the Fidelius charm, and for the prophecy!


End file.
